


Ceremony of Innocence [Podfic]

by Acantha_Echo, ConsultingCompanion94



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fantasy World, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Knights - Freeform, Logan would like to go home, M/M, Mind Control, Only see colour after touching your soulmate for the first time, Patton is a sweetheart no matter what, Podfic, Thomas is mentioned but not in it, Threats of Violence, Virgil is just done, but nothing graphic, magic use, people get hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acantha_Echo/pseuds/Acantha_Echo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingCompanion94/pseuds/ConsultingCompanion94
Summary: Podfic inspired by "Ceremony of Innocence" by Acantha_EchoRead by ConsultingCompanion94Soulmate AU.Sir Roman, Right Hand of the noble King Thomas is sent to deal with a rogue Warlock terrorising the locals, hopefully by diplomacy but he is granted leave to do whatever it takes to protect the innocents living in the villages.He fails.Dragged before the victorious Warlock, he expects to be killed. Instead, he meets his main adviser Logan, his prisoner Patton and his servant boy Virgil - the latter catching his eye the most.But things are not what they seem.





	1. Chapter 1- A Faulty Start

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ceremony of Innocence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806895) by [Acantha_Echo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acantha_Echo/pseuds/Acantha_Echo). 



> Hello everyone! We are so excited to present this podfic to you! Before we get started, some quick notes from the Author and Reader-
> 
> I'll be honest, I'm still a little in shock that this has actually happened, but welcome to the podfic of my story "Ceremony of Innocence." It was very much a labour of love for me to write, and this has just been a wonderful thing to listen to.  
> The written version of this story would not have existed as it does without my beta Listernerofshadows or the ever wonderful flooftheriver so thank you so much to the pair of them. Most of all thank you to ConsultingCompanion94 for doing this in the first place! -Acantha_Echo
> 
> This was such a great experience for me! I found this amazing story as Acantha_Echo was writing it, and I was hooked from the first chapter! After reading it, I was honestly really nervous about approaching Acantha_Echo about turning it into a podfic. Since I sent the first sample of my recording it, she's been nothing but kind and encouraging. I'm so lucky to have been entrusted with this, and I hope my performance did the incredible writing and story justice! -ConsultingCompanion94

# Chapter 1- A Faulty Start

<http://www.mediafire.com/file/7y4bkrdbi8d89bw/Chapter_1-_A_Faulty_Start.m4a>


	2. Chapter 2- A Dark Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman must come to terms with what he has learned, but is everything as it seems? Things always get worse before they get better... right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are so excited to bring you Chapter Two! (As the fandom rapidly spirals into insanity during the Sanders Sides Hiatus...) Enjoy!

# Chapter 2- A Dark Turn

<http://www.mediafire.com/file/mn7w8japlru4uuw/Chapter_2-_A_Dark_Turn.m4a>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much again for listening, all comments seriously mean the world to us! Sorry for the slight wait, but Chapter Three should be out much sooner!


	3. Chapter 3- A Worthy End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman has made his choice- but just how far is he willing to go to stand by that choice?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have the final chapter! Sorry it's taken so long. Life, new jobs, blah blah blah cliche excuses. That being said, enjoy Chapter 3!

# Chapter 3- A Worthy End

<http://www.mediafire.com/file/t67q4ab3eguxbqr/Chapter_3-_A_Worthy_End.m4a>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for sticking with me through my first podfic and my first time delving into voice acting, your comments have been so amazing and I have loved every second!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! Subscribe and keep an eye out for Chapter 2 soon!


End file.
